Bomba en Picado
Esta habilidad pasó a llamarse : Estallido aéreo } |info = * While Zephyr is in the air, she will nose dive into the ground at an initial speed of 1 / 2 / 3 / 5 meters per second. Upon impacting the ground, Zephyr creates an explosion that deals a minimum of 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 damage within a 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 meter radius. The final damage depends on the height at which Dive Bomb is activated: ** Final damage is calculated by multiplying the minimum damage by 0.2 × Activation Height (e.g., activating Dive Bomb at 15 meters will yield 0.2*15*250 = 750 damage at max rank). ** Activating Dive Bomb at a height less than 4''' meters will only inflict minimum damage. ** Minimum damage and speed are affected by Fuerza de habilidades, and the damage does '''not decrease with distance. ** Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment, and affected enemies suffer a derribo. ** Blast radius is affected by Rango de habilidades. * Dive Bomb will always activate Impacto pesado due to the speed of the dive. * Can only be cast while in the air. |augment = |tips = *This ability synergies well with the Impacto pesado mod, as the instant acceleration provided by the Dive Bomb gives enough speed for the falling effect to deliver great damage at a large radius. ** A max-rank Viento de cola jump with a Dive Bomb at the apex should land with enough speed to get 3x the Impacto pesado base damage (4x is possible if you jump a few meters higher using a crate). With just these three mods at max you can easily get 250 + 250*3.6 + 1200 = 2350 damage for 25 + 25 energy (Viento de cola blast-off, Dive Bomb smash and Heavy Impact blast). |max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces blast radius to 2.38 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases blast radius to 17.5 meters. **Reduces minimum damage to 100 and speed to 2''' meters per second. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases minimum damage to '''747.5 and speed to 14.95 meters per second. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. |bugs = * There seems to be a bug that greatly inhibits her damaging range, failing to damage anything you directly hit or is at point blank range (during the 2/7/14 Livestream the developers confirmed that it appears the damage is being applied below the ground level rather than ground level. As a result, enemies are effectively out of range). * There's another bug that makes her use her standing animation and drop down without a damaging explosion if she is too close to the ground (and this range is quite large for such a bug, unless unintended). }} Véase también *Zephyr de:Sturzbombe en:Dive Bomb ru:Пикирующая Бомбардировка